


Kiss, Sandwich, Milk, Love

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out simply - a brush of lips and quick, fleeting smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Sandwich, Milk, Love

It starts out simply - a brush of lips and quick, fleeting smile, a place-holder kiss as they pass to somewhere else (the kitchen, a sandwich, the bedroom, a book). But something flares beneath Sirius' skin, red-gold tremor and once-heard fable and his fingers close around Remus' wrist to tug him back - _here_. His pulse skip-quickens at the quirk of an eyebrow, and he bites his own lip, nudges cheek with nose. "Moony," he breathes, and there's no incantation as powerful as naming, no magic like the slide of breath over skin before - _kiss, curve_ \- together, two halves of an ampersand, asterisk hearts and commas that mate.

It's slow and bewitching, this closed brush of mouths, and fingers move-skim-touch to push, pull and hold. Noses nudge, lips part and - _finally, there_ \- touch of tongue that he feels in every bump of his spine. He mumble-moans something - _I love you, is there milk left?_ \- and sinks into Remus like ink-trouser-stain. Tongues curl, breath hitches and - _Moony_ \- there's half-light here, fog on a Thursday and snow after dinner. Teeth graze and lips skim and everything flutters, blood pumping vertigo to elbows and hips, and - _smack_ \- kitchen counter and tumble of butter knife and stubble to mark time like a clock, like a watch.

Shift of thighs and _oh, press here, closer_ \- there's heat now, smoke rising, embers are stirred and - _flame_ \- he gasps. Teeth at throat, tongue darting - _the kettle's boiling_ \- flash of wand and silence so loud that it roars - _that the wind?_. "It's May, now, it's May here," and Sirius smiles, unfastens buttons, presses mouth against stomach to capture the jump-leap of muscles that beg. Fingers to skin - firm outline, _damn zip, fuck_ and everything's faster - _you, let me . . . Padfoot, please, now_.

But once skin touches skin it's to slow things, stretch moments, and each rock of hips is a pleasure they - _oh_. Mouth to shoulder, teeth grazing, languor, a knowing in kisses and quick gasps and stuttering - _Padfoot, I can't -_ until . . .

Damp palm.

Sharp cry.

Utter abandon.

Spill of - _love you, I . . ._ \- breath, meaning, _home_.

And after . . . a kiss then, a slow curling _Moony_ , arms winding, _come closer_ and elbows that bump.


End file.
